Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for using water in a sump pump pit to irrigate a garden, and more particularly, to a method for removing water from a sump pump pit and distributing the water upon predetermined portions of garden soil. The method includes an irrigation sump pump to remove water from a sump pit or sump well and dispose the water in a water storage container until the water is distributed upon garden soil having moisture levels below acceptable predetermined parameters. The method further includes a high water level sump pump to transfer water from the sump pit to a storm water drain when water flow rate into the sump pit is greater than the pumping rate of the irrigation pump, thereby preventing water from overflowing the sump pit and flooding the surrounding area.
Background of the Prior Art
Sump pumps disposed in sump pits are common in basements of homes. The sump pit receives water collected via field tiles under the concrete floor of the basement. The collected is ultimately disposed in a sump pit, whereupon, a sump pump removes the water from the sump pit and into a pipe that directs the water into a storm water conduit or similar rain water collection system. The water in the sump pit is generally clean water and can be used for a myriad of functions, including but not limited to irrigating gardens, and washing decks and concrete surfaces. However, the priority for sump pump operation is to remove sufficient quantities of water from the sump pit that prevents water from overflowing the sump pit and covering the basement floor, requiring that the operation and piping for the sump pump remain unchanged.
To remove water from the sump pit for irrigation and/or cleaning purposes, a second sump pump or irrigation sump pump having substantially less water volume pumping capability than the existing or primary sump pump is installed in the sump pit, such that the smaller irrigation sump pump is energized before the primary sump pump as the water rises in the sump pit, resulting in the removal of water from the sump pit and the disposition of the water in a container; whereupon, the water in the container is ultimately disposed upon soil having a moisture content below a predetermined number or parameter. Further, to prevent electrical injury to a person in contact with the irrigation sump pump system, a 12 V.D.C. operating system that includes a 120 V.A.C. to 12 V.D.C. power supply, 12 V.D.C. irrigation sump pump and 12 V.D.C. control equipment is used. To maintain the operation of the irrigation sump pump system during power outages, one or more 12 V.D.C. car batteries are used to “back-up” the 120 V.A.C. to 12 V.D.C. power supply to power the irrigation sump pump system for at least twenty-four hours after losing the 120 V.A.C. power feed to the house.
The primary sump pump is generally a one-half horse power pump rated at 120 V.A.C., but can be as large as two horsepower with a voltage rating of 120 V.A.C. To maintain operation of the primary sump pump during a power outage, the quantity of 12 V.D.C. car batteries can be increased to power the primary sump pump for a predetermined time period. To enable the car batteries to power the primary sump pump, an inverter is required to convert the 12 V.D.C. power supplied by the car batteries to 120 V.A.C. required by the primary sump pump.